Minisode 4: What Once Was
by Mirage Cipher
Summary: Cosmic Boy feels guilt when Phantom Girl fights for Timber Wolf's innocence. He and Phantom Girl use to have a bond before they grew up and apart, before Cosmic Boy betrayed the pledge: To aid my fellow Legionnaires in times of peril... Three-Shot
1. Chapter 1

_Mirror's Mirage:Hi, folks! I'm back with another Legion One-Shot. A minisode from Season One! (Sort of) My little—sorry _younger_ brother (Galeblaze) and I were watching Sundown awhile back and we noticed that Phantom Girl and Cosmic Boy appeared together often in these two episodes (Parts 1 and 2) So we were thinking they had something before,maybe they were friends but things grew between them. They grew up and apart. So here's my take on it._

_

* * *

_

_What Once Was_

~~*~~Four Years After Season One.. Late 3022 during the Chronos War (Second Season War against Imperiex)~~*~~

* * *

"I don't like this," An older Phantom Girl with a changed uniform of white on black instead of black on white traversed the corridors with an older Cosmic Wave formerly Cosmic Boy. He had changed his uniform and the color of it to a cerulean blue.

"Phantom Girl, I'm sorry," Cosmic Wave sighed. "But Timber Wolf has a lot to answer for,"

"Rokk, do you honestly believe Brin could do something so terrible as to kill his own father?!" she exclaimed, whirling in front of him, arms akimbo.

"It doesn't matter what I believe," he told her. "The evidence gives us undeniable facts we have to take into account no matter how much we may dislike it. And we have to remember this is the man who turned him into what he is today,"

"If it wasn't for his powers he wouldn't be in the Legion!"

"Exactly. No matter how his life has gone since he first joined us, he apparently still felt embittered towards his father. It's natural but what he did was wrong," Cosmic Wave explained sternly.

"It's not true!" She stomped her foot childishly. "There has to be another explanation!"

"Tinya, you're being unreasonable," he coaxed, putting gentle hands on her shoulders, trying to calm her down. "Don't worry; he _will _be given a fair trial," She did not look convinced. "Come on, Phantom Girl," he sighed, wrapping her in an embrace. "It'll be alright," She reluctantly returned the hug but seemed distant.

Cosmic Wave was worried about his friend; since Timber Wolf had joined four years ago she had gradually become friends with the werewolf and while he had grown to respect Timber Wolf's abilities, now he was worried that Tinya's feelings for Brin would cause her to make the wrong choice.

* * *

_Season 1 After Chain of Command—__June 12th, 3018__ New Metropolis Three Years Since the Legion founding in the year of 3015, April 23rd_

_

* * *

_

Cosmic Boy stared out the viewport of the Legion Cruiser on the top deck as the Cruiser descended from the skies towards the tall white pillar that was the Legion Tower: HQ. Home.

"That's it, huh?" Ferro Lad murmured. He had been a Legionnaire for only a few months but had yet to see HQ or meet the other Legionnaires. Understandably, he was slightly nervous but he seemed to work well with the Legionnaires he worked with on the Winath Assignment. He had even managed to form a trust if not friendship with the critical Lightning Lad.

"Yup, your new home," Cosmic Boy agreed, his thoughts wandering. He wondered what had changed since he had left. Superman had joined the team in his absence as had Matter-Eater Lad, Timber Wolf and Star Boy. How were the others doing?

"I wonder how my _old_ home is doing..." Ferro Lad muttered.

Cosmic Boy cast a sideways glance at him. "Don't worry: I'm sure your brother's fine,"

"Hope so. We didn't exactly part on good terms,"

"Give him some time," Cosmic Boy assured the new recruit. "He'll come around. Maybe he'll even join; his powers are different enough from yours."

"I think you should really consider duplicate powers," Ferro Lad advised. "Could come in handy, having more than one person with the same power. Like Saturn Girl."

"What?"

"I'm just saying," Ferro Lad shrugged as the Legion Tower came closer in the viewport. "Having _two_ telepaths wouldn't be a bad thing; let's say Saturn Girl wasn't—no, wrong word. Let's say something was beyond her current state of power. It'd be nice if someone could back her up,"

Cosmic Boy nodded, thinking it over. It would be nice if they did have one more telepath...He was concerned about Saturn Girl, all the girls really. If they could have someone who had and understood their powers... "Good point," he agreed. "I'll discuss it with Bouncy, Saturn Girl and Lightning Lad,"

"Wait, isn't Bouncy the leader?"

"Yes, but Saturn Girl, Lightning Lad and I are the founding members," Cosmic Boy explained.

"Guys!" They both jumped as Superman zipped into the room. "Sorry abou that but we've landed. Hey, Ferro Lad, Triplicate Girl wants to get you a room, have you meet the other Legionnaires at base and show you around. You also need a medical evalution and history recording from Brainy and Saturn Girl needs to check out your mental health and stability and we can skip power evalaution." eh counted each objective of on his fingers as he spoke and paused. "Sound good?"

Ferro Lad looked mildly shell-shocked as he stared at his new teammate. "Sounds overwhelming," he sighed.

"Don't worry," Superman smiled. "It'll get easier, Timber Wolf can vouch for that."

"If you insist," Ferro Lad shrugged as both he and Cosmic Boy followed the young Man of Steel out.

* * *

Legion HQ

* * *

"Okay this is the fifth level and the dorms for all Legionnaires," Triplicate Girl was explaining to Ferro Lad as they and Superman hovered down the corridor (they were floating upright). "The East Wing is the boy and the West the girls. Superman can help you if you have any questions; he's pretty good at playing host or you can ask Cosmic Boy."

"Okay..."

"And this is your room," Superman stopped and typed in a code, allowing the door to slide sideways into the wall. "It's pretty generic but you can decorate if you'd like and change the codes." he explained as Ferro Lad looked around. "There is security; it detects any non-Legion presences so keep your flight ring on your hand even if its not activated. Brainy is working on a DNA detection system but it's not running yet.

"Got it." The room was generic; it was fairly large, large enough to practice in private without breaking anything and windowless (Legion HQ had no windows) with a bed in the left corner, a desk by the wall, a chair, a changing screen and a closet.

"There are cameras in the halls but not in the rooms," Triplicate Girl added. "Just detectors and no one's allowed in unless they're you of course, you allow it or they're the leader. Even the founders need permission unless they're the leader but they can take drastic action if they believe to be needed."

Ferro Lad sighed inwardly. It was a lot to take in. "Okay,"

"Did you bring anything with you?" Superman asked.

"No. Just what I'm wearing,"

"Then we'll get you some changes of uniform and some civilian wear and some other things," Triplicate Girl decided, counting off on her fingers as she, stared up at the ceiling. "Come on, I think the store room's stocked." They flew off down the corridor after Ferro Lad had changed the codes on his new room.

"By the way, where is Cosmic Boy?"

Superman shrugged. "He said he had something to do,"

* * *

Phantom Girl sighed as she stood over the holodisplay laid on the center table of the Archives Room. It was a spacious room lined by a wall of computers and holoscreens projected on the walls. The table she was standing at was curved with a chair in front of it.

"Stupid reports..." she muttered, rearranging the glowing screens. "Okay, so this goes in this folder..." She soon became so absorbed in her work she didn't notice someone enter the room a few moments later.

"Working hard?"

She jumped, whirling around to face the culprit and her face lit up. "Cosmic Boy, you _are _back!" She immediately flew over to engulf her friend in a hug and he chuckled. "I haven't heard from you in so long!"

"Good to see you too, Tinya," he assured her, returning the embrace briefly. "Sorry about that; I was helping out people with Ferro Lad and the long-distance doesn't work well with the flight rings. Haven't been having too much trouble with Lightning Lad?"

"Don't worry; he was a good leader, I guess," she shrugged. "He wasn't too mean,"

"That's good," he sighed, smiling at her as she turned back to her station. "What are you working on?"

"Just filing reports," she sighed. "Boring, but Brainy says it _has_ to be done. Why doesn't _he _do it? Oh yeah. A twelfth level intellect has better things to do than file reports,"

Cosmic Boy smiled lightly as her annoyance. "He's right you know,"

"Of course he is!" she exclaimed, throwing her hands up. "He's a good kid, just annoying sometimes,"

"I'll help," the Braal native offered, joining her by her station. "Makes the work go faster,"

"Thanks, Rokk," she smiled faintly. "I'd like that,"

They worked in companionable silence as the screens beeped and Cosmic Boy couldn't help thinking back.

* * *

This is only two chapters so I'll post the next one tomorrow! (or sometime this week, depends) Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

_Yay, many thank to my loyal reviewers/e-pals the Violet Rose, bluebamfergirl and devilbunnyxox for reviewing!_

_Notes: I may move this to the comics section. And two: I've decided to make one more chapter (but it will be short) And now on to the fic!_

* * *

_What Once Was_

~~*~~New Metropolis 3015, Several years earlier, the Founding Year of the Legion~~*~~

* * *

Rokk (pronounced Rock) Krinn and Garth Ranzz had decided to explore the city while Imra Ardeen, their associate and friend, worked with R.J. Brande's people with designing and constructing a home for the Legion.

"We're not really much of a Legion," Garth was saying as they roamed in the city in civilian clothes. Rokk had refused to wear his uniform; apparently Garth had thought it funny to give the tailor skewed instructions so Rokk's uniform had come back light pink instead of the desired blue. "I think we need to recruit more people,"

"I think we're doing fine on our own," Rokk argued.

"Oh, yeah? How 'bout those terrorists guys last week?" Garth countered, pointing at his fellow new hero. "If Imra hadn't knocked 'em all out, we would have the snot pounded outta of us!" He punched his hand for emphasis.

"I see. Well, perhaps a wide variety of powers in our arsenal would help..."

"Just people with powers?'"Garth frowned.

"Yes, is that a problem? Without powers they can't defend themselves nearly well enough against the criminals we're likely to face. Look at the civilians,"

Garth frowned. "Seems a little unfair. Not all people are like civilians. I have friends who can kick butt and they don't have a shred of superpowers,"

"I thought you said we were just kids," Rokk countered, folding his arms,

Garth shrugged. "I've had my share of adventure before I met you. They were different." He stuck his tongue immaturely at him and the Braal native rolled his eyes. "_They_ weren't wet blankets," the Winathian muttered.

Rokk chose to ignore his teammates immaturity. "By the way, you're from Winath aren't you?"

"Yeah, what of it?"

"Do you have a twin?"

"....No,"

"But I thought all Winathians had twins,"

"Plenty don't," Garth retorted. "I have a brother but he's older than me, okay?"

Rokk frowned. "But you were looking at a picture. There was a girl who looked like you in it,"

"Don't you know when to drop things?" Garth snapped, crossing his arms and glaring at him sideways with those piercing electric blue eyes before flicking his gaze straight ahead. "Just leave it, okay?"

Rokk sighed; he was just hoping to understand his new teammate a bit more. "Sorry, just trying to be friendly."

"Fine. Just don't pry," the lightning wielder snapped, trotting down the street. Apparently he had hit a sore spot. Rokk hurried to keep up as his friend suddenly broke into a run.

"Garth, wait!"

"I hear something!" he called back. "Hurry up!"

"Freeze!" They turned the corner onto a disaster area: Science Police had surrounded a group of men wearing silver gray body armour with white outlined triangles on the shoulder guards. "Don't move!" Laser burns were evident on the cafe tables nearby and the remains of purchases lay on the floor were fleeing civilians had dropped them.

"Release the captive!" a captain bellowed."Or else!"

"Or else what you'll shoot?" The apparent leader of the thugs, an alien with ridges ion his face and orange skin, laughed. "And risk hitting the President's Daughter?"

The two heroes eyes widened as they skirted the perimeter keeping out of sight. "The President's Daughter?!" Rokk exclaimed.

"Wow, that'll be two celebrities we save," Garth commented. "We should call Saturn Girl,"

"No, we'll handle this ourselves," the Braal native disagreed. "No need to put her in unnecessary danger,"

"In case you forgot, if it wasn't for her we wouldn't even be here arguing!" the Winathian pointed out. "And we're suppose to put _ourselves_ in danger so _other_ people won't be in unnesscary danger!"

"We'll call her if necessary," he insisted. "Wait for my signal,"

"Who died and made you leader?" Garth mumbled rebelliously but he crouched impatiently alongside his friend.

"Now," the leader of the White Triangle was saying. "We'll be going. And remember, make any wrong moves and say goodbye to the President's Daughter,"

"You should shoot now," someone whispered behind them. Both boys nearly jumped out of their skin as they whirled around only to find no one there.

"Did you hear that?"

"Did you?" Garth countered.

"I'm right here," A girl in a blue dress materialized out of the air; Garth stifled his yelp of surprise. The girl had short loose shoulder length black hair and the biggest eyes with small silvery gray pupils. She wore white shoes with her knee length white stockings and high collared blue and white dress.

"You're Tinya Wazzo!" Rokk gasped,wondering why she wasn't being held captive. "The President's Daughter!"

"I noticed. You should shoot now," She directed as the thugs filed into a waiting van with guns threateningly pointed at the police. Apparently they were using their supposed capture of Tinya as their method of escape. "I'm suppose to be in there,"

"How—never mind." Rokk muttered, standing and hopping on the hood of the vech they had been hiding behind.

"Hey, kid get out of here!" One officer shouted. Rokk ignored him, allowing the pulse of his power to spread from his fingertips just as the thugs aimed at him.

"Hoping to play hero, kid?"

"Clearly they're sadly misinformed," Rokk sniffed as he yanked their guns out of their hands with his powers and with a flick of his hand sent the van onto its side. "Garth!"

To his surprise Garth and Tinya suddenly burst through the ground right in the midst of the thugs; Tinya swung Garth into the air, proving herself stronger than Rokk would have expected.

Garth unleashed several successive blasts of lightning in midair, sending several thugs flying before landing in a crouch on the ground and tripping one up with a sweep of a leg.

"Hey!" The scene erupted into chaos as the Police started shooting; Garth darted in front of Tinya as one thug aimed at her. The young hero grabbed the enemy's gun and jerked his hand upwards as he sent an electrical jolt through the gun and the man who had refused to release his gun.

"Ah!" electrical waves hot throgh him, effectively knocking him out cold with smoke coming off him but he was alive as he collapsed moaning on the ground.

Tinya was using a stolen gun to hit her would-be abductors in the gut or face and occasionally phasing as out as she whirled around, delivering a punishing whiplash kick to one man sending him flying to the ground. "Guess those kickboxing lessons came in handy," she noted.

"Tinya, watch out!" Rokk shouted from his perch on the vech. The girl whirled around as she dropped her gun and tackled Garth, phasing them both out. Garth yelped as they dove straight through the ground. They vanished just as a plasi-shot hit where they had been seconds before. Rokk breathed a sigh of relief before using his power to create entrapping metal bonds and relieve the White Triangle men of their weapons.

Someone grunted behind him: Rokk turned as a man suddenly collapsed onto the ground revealing a smug looking Tinya holding a gun like a club.

"That'll teach you," she said smugly as Garth walked up.

"That was easy," he gloated, dusting off his hands.

"Little brats!" The enemy leader blasted two Science Policemen out of the way; the rest were engaged in battle with even more thugs."I'll teach you!"

A beam of pink light suddenly shot the gun right of out his hand. Startled he looked up just as Imra Ardeen of the Saturn moon Titan, in her civilian clothes, jumped on a vech, sprang off and came down in a devastating knock-out kick. "I think play time's over," she murmured as he crashed to the ground, placing a hand at her temples as her eyes shone pink. A wave of energy seemed to come off her and the remaining White Triangle men collapsed in heaps.

"Are you guys okay?" Imra asked, running over to her friends and Tinya. "I came as soon as I sensed something was wrong,"

"Everything's fine," Rokk assured her. "Looks like the princess isn't as defenseless as everyone thinks." He directed this at Tinya. "You did good out there," he complemented as they shook hands.

She looked surprised at his praise. "Um...thanks. You... don't think I should've stayed out of it?"

"What are you princess or superhero?" Garth scoffed, picking a lollipop out of his pocket and unwrapping it. "Pick one,"

Imra and Rokk exchanged looks. "What are you asking?" Tinya inquired uncertainly.

"You have the ability to pass through solid objects and become invisible," Rokk pointed out. "We could use that,"

"Pick one!" Garth commanded, pointing at her with his lollipop. "Superhero or princess!"

"What they're trying to say," Imra said hastily. "Is would you like to join us?"

"Didn't you save R.J. Brande a few weeks ago?"

"Yeah and we're the Legion of Superheroes. But we're not much of a Legion," Garth explained, gesturing at his companions, now eating his lollipop. "You want in?"

"Yes!"

"Absolutely not!" A Science Police man ran over to intercept them.

"I don't think they like us," Garth observed.

"Hang on to me!" Tinya commanded. All obeyed and they dropped through the ground.

"Hey!"

They appeared in the tunnels below in a side tunnel off the subway. Tinya collapsed on her knees, panting,

"You okay?" Rokk asked, putting a concerned hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah, just tired."she assured him as she glanced up at him. "First time I've ever phased with more than one passenger,"

"Let's get back to base," Imra suggested. "Brande will be happy to hear we've got our first recruit."

* * *

Okay, I lied. There will be one more (short) chapter but this was how Tinya and Rokk met. Maybe I'll do an sequel later but right now I'm still hard at work battling against the evils of writer's block. :D (Why am I happy....?) Ah, well please review!


	3. Chapter 3

The last chapter of this fic. Hope u have enjoyed!

* * *

_What Once Was

* * *

_

"Cosmic Boy!" the former leader was jolted out of his reverie as Phantom Girl tapped him on the shoulder.

"It's time for dinner," she pointed out. "What are you thinking about?"

"....Nothing really. Just the beginning of things,"

Phantom Girl smiled, remembering. "Yeah, I remember that. Speaking of, come on," she took his arm as she led him out of the Archives Room. "We

have a lot to catch up on,"

* * *

~~*~~Present Day, after Timber Wolf's escape.~~*~~

* * *

"You're just gonna hunt him down?" Phantom Girl sounded indignant. "Like an animal?" She was supporting Chameleon Boy's unconscious form around her own, his arm around her neck.

Cosmic Boy sighed inwardly. It was just as he had feared. "I'm sorry, Phantom Girl but this is the way it has to be," he explained patiently as Sun Boy, Colossal Boy and Kell-el looked on. "We have to follow procedure,"

"The rules and procedures don't control you!" Phantom Girl exclaimed. "So don't tell me that's what keeping you from doing what you know is right!"

"Phantom Girl--"

"Don't even!" she snapped. "I'm taking Cham to his quarters. He needs to rest," she turned away flying down the corridor with the young shape-shifter in tow. Cosmic Boy sighed deeply, turning his back on the retreating Phantom Girl as he felt his heart suffer.

"Let them go," he ordered.

Two days later, Cosmic Boy sighed. He was standing outside of the lounge, leaning against the wall as he looked through a series of images projected from the egg-shaped device in his hands.

It was him and Phantom Girl when they were younger, taken several years ago. This was had happened when he had returned from a long diplomatic mission with Ferro Lad in tow. Thinking about the fallen Legionnaire depressed him; he felt that he had failed in his duty to Ferro Lad but it had been the young hero's choice to do what he did and he had saved an entire system.

Phantom Girl had been so happy to see him when he had returned...they had been such good friends. What had happened ? _Things change._ He told himself.

_But what if I don't want things to change?_

_Too bad_. Another part of him snapped. _They always change._ Cosmic Boy sighed again, walking into the lounge where Phantom Girl was sitting on one of the lounge couches, reading a paperback book as he tucked the picture device away

"Phantom Girl?" he asked cautiously.

"Get out," she snapped, staring intently at her book. "Before I hurt you,"

"If you'd just let me explain--"

"No. Get out," she ordered.

"You're behaving childishly!'

"AND I SAID GET OUT!" Phantom Girl thundered as she whirled to her feet, cape bellowing around her as she pointed her book at Cosmic Boy. "Maybe we once had something but it's _dead_! You refused to see past your precious rules but life is too illogical to force it into a rigid structure! You didn't even consider that there may be something wrong with the evidence! Your behavior sickens me so it would be helpful if you left me alone!"

Phantom Girl exploded through the air, phasing right through him as she disappeared out of the room and down the corridor.

Cosmic Boy felt his heart sink.

What was once could never be again.

* * *

Told ya it was short. Please review!


End file.
